1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of semiconductor memory arrays and, more particularly, to arrays with access transistors having grown ultra-thin bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ongoing scaling of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) technology to the deep sub-micron region where channel lengths are less than 0.1 micron (100 nanometers or 1,000 Å) causes significant problems in conventional transistor structures. Generally, junction depth should be much less than the channel length, and thus for a channel length of, for example 1,000 Å, this implies junction depths on the order of a few hundred Angstroms. Such shallow junctions are difficult to form by conventional implantation and diffusion techniques.
FIG. 1 illustrates general trends and relationships for a variety of device parameters with scaling by a factor k. As another example, with an aggressive scaling factor, extremely high levels of channel doping are required to suppress undesirable short channel effects, such as drain induced barrier lowering (DIBL), threshold voltage roll off, and sub-threshold conduction. Sub-threshold conduction is particularly problematic in dynamic random access memory (DRAM), as it significantly reduces the charge storage retention time of the capacitor cells. Extremely high doping level generally results in increased leakage and reduced carrier mobility. Thus making the channel shorter to improve performance is offset or negated by the lower carrier mobility and higher leakage. This leakage current is a significant concern and problem in low voltage and low power battery operated complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuits and systems, particularly in DRAMs.
FIG. 2 shows that if low voltages are used for this low power operation, there is a problem with threshold voltages and standby leakage current being of large enough value to degrade overall circuit performance. For example, to achieve significant overdrive and reasonable system switching speeds, the threshold voltage magnitudes are desirably small, in this example near 0 volts. However the transistor, such as an access transistor, will always have a large sub-threshold leakage current. Various technologies have been employed to allow low voltage operation with deep sub-micron CMOS transistors that can have relatively large variations in threshold voltage, yet still have relatively low sub-threshold leakage currents at standby.
For example, one technique used in scaling down transistors is referred to as dual-gated or double-gated transistor structures. The terminology generally employed in the industry is “dual-gate” if the transistor has a front gate and a back gate which can be driven with separate and independent voltages and “double-gated” to describe structures where both gates are driven with the same potential. In certain aspects, a dual-gated and/or double-gated MOSFET offers better device characteristics than conventional bulk silicon MOSFETs. Because a gate electrode is present on both sides of the channel, rather than only on one side as in conventional planar MOSFETs, the electrical field generated by the drain electrode is better screened from the source end of the channel than in conventional planar MOSFETs, as illustrated schematically by the field lines in FIG. 3.
This can result in an improved sub-threshold leakage current characteristic, as illustrated schematically in FIG. 4. The dual-gate and/or double-gate MOSFET turns off and the sub-threshold current is reduced more quickly as the gate voltage is reduced. However, even though dual gate and/or double gate structures offer advantages over conventional bulk silicon MOSFETs, there remains a desire for continued improvement in device performance with continued aggressive scaling. More particularly, there is a need to provide very thin transistor bodies that can control short channel effects with reduced need for extremely high doping levels to avoid the aforementioned difficulties. There is also a need for devices that can be more easily and reliably fabricated.